No Work, All Play
by Zaquix
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATED Sasuke Uchiha always thought the company was boring...until some sexy people start showing up. Sasuke x Hinata. SasuHina. *Decided to actually make a plotline, lawlz. Baaack.
1. And now he Pays Attention

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Please apply to all chapters here on after so I don't need to keep typing this. Thank you._

_Author's notes: Well, this **was **on my top ten places to have sex, I think. Lawlz. So enjoy this sort of prologue, I guess you would say. Lemons are coming up in the next chapters. I think it's going to include alternate chapters for all your pervs out there, lol. May have yuri, yaoi, and threesomes later. So heads up and get something to wipe up those nosebleeds (I hope). The only thing is that it is going to be centered around Sasuke Uchiha. So if you don't exactly love him, high five because neither do I lawlz. Just using him for that cold, sadistic personality here. Anyway..._

_Warning: Lemons in later chapters. Rated M._

_R&R._

Sasuke idly tapped his pen on the table, impatient with the board meeting. All the executives were sitting in the spacious conference room. The long table stretched from one end of the room to the other, at least twenty plus swivel chairs running down each side. At the moment, he was sitting at the head of the table, bored to death. They were arguing again over some small miniscule detail of the Uchiha family business, and Sasuke was sick of it. Was there really any point in discussing whether the tax rate was raised by 0.0000000001%? They had plenty of money to go around anyway, and the company would not be sinking any time soon.

In reality, he had only shown up to preserve image, the executives were very well capable of solving the problem by themselves. The Uchihas _were _paying them an absurdly large amount of money after all. And it wasn't as if they were random people pulled off the street. They had brains, usually, when they weren't arguing, at least. He sighed, rubbing his temples, prepared for a very long day.

He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and stared curiously at the door. _What the hell?_ This was a closed board meeting. No one was allowed to come in due to company secrecy. He reminded himself to talk to the secretary that was told _specifically_ not to let anyone in.

The door banged open, and the commotion in the room suddenly died down. A rather frazzled young woman, clutching a sheaf of papers, walked in hurriedly, and grabbed an empty seat.

"Gomen, Mrs. Tachibana had to rush to Shanghai to take care of his mother in the hospital. I'm her personal assistant and will be standing in for her in the next couple of weeks." She tossed over her shoulder, smoothing out her skirt before sitting down in her seat.

Sasuke looked curiously at the newcomer, smirking. She was easy on the eyes and a welcome change. She had dark hair that was pinned up, a few tendrils escaping to frame her heart-shaped face. Pale, violet eyes looked intelligently down at her report, scanning the information on the paper. Her fingers grasped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white, and he supposed it was because she was nervous. Her breasts were straining against the tight, white button-up blouse she had on. The top button of her blouse was unbuttoned, allowing him to get a glimpse down her shirt when she leaned across the table to talk. Sasuke imagined brushing his hand across her ample chest after he took off her strapless blue bra, the outline clearly visible to his astute eyes. He desperately wished that he could see her long legs, tucked under the table.

Needless to say, it was the most attention he had ever given a board meeting.

"Okay, we're done for today," Sasuke snapped out of his trance as all the executives started to rise.

He eyed the young women getting up. _Her legs look even better than I thought._ Her skirt reached mid-thigh, and it clung to her legs seductively. The tight fabric accentuated her butt, and he eyed her ass appreciatively.

"Let me get that for you," he said smoothly, opening the door for her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name when you walked in."

She shot him a grateful smile for the gesture. "Hyuuga, Hinata." She said in a clipped tone.

Sasuke slowed down to match her gait. "Well, I'd like to congratulate you. You managed to keep up with them in there."

"Thank you."

He continued on. "In fact, I'd love to congratulate you personally, later. Say, four in the afternoon in my office? Champagne on me."

And without waiting for an answer, he walked away briskly, heading back to his office.

_R&R._

_Tell me whatcha think so far. It's gonna get hot later. :D_


	2. her First drunken Mistake

_Author's notes: Well, this would be the first lemon. Lawlz, I know it's early, but I promise that there's a method to my madness. And thanks, to all the people that reviewed. o.o. Like seriously, it was a nice welcome home present to find so many wonderful comments. =).Well, anyway, on to the next part of my story? xD. Hope you guys enjoy and keep on reading ^^_

_Warning: Lemon._

_R&R._

Sasuke stretched his arms, yawning in the process. It was a long day, in fact, just as he predicted, and he felt his vision going blurry from staring at the computer screen all day. He had been switching around the company stock options and negotiating terms with other businesses built off of Uchiha Corporations. An of course, everything had to be stamped with his approval before it went up to the heads; these days it was Itachi who was handling all the paperwork. Essentially, he was the first in a long line of Uchiha approval.

A careless glance at the clock mounted on the wall, custom made by Rolex of course, showed that it was almost four. A smile found its way to his face as he remembered his previous engagement.

Ah, yes. Hinata Hyuuga, the gorgeous personal assistant with the oh-so-delicious chest and tight ass.

His left hand reached down to open the bottom drawer of his desk, and he took out a bottle of champagne, imported directly from France. Two wine glasses were plucked from the shelf behind him, crystal. The wine glass sparkled as the light hit it and rainbows of light danced around the room.

How beautiful. He mused.

The Uchiha was shattered out of his reverie when he heard the double knock at his door. He strode swiftly across his office in six quick strides, tightened his grip around the knob, and with a deft movement, opened the door. "Good afternoon, Ms. Hyuuga. How are you?"

"Good. And you?" She stepped into his office, with cagey movements as if she didn't quite feel comfortable in his presence.

"Good now that you're here," he uttered smoothly.

Sasuke slid his hand down her lower back, and rested it over her butt, squeezing slightly as she walked in. He frowned when she gave a small half-turn, sliding his hand off her ass.

"Well, as promised, I have champagne to celebrate,"

He poured a glass of wine for each of them, and the liquid sparkled in the crystal glass with the promise of better things to come.

"To your health," They clinked glasses, and each took a sip.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was staring at a giddy Hinata Hyuuga, completely different from her previous professional air. She had taken off her high heels, and they were placed neatly together at the door. Her white blouse was decidedly more wrinkled than before, and in the process, another button had come undone, giving him an even better view of her chest. The glass was clutched in her fingers precariously, and the liquid sloshed around in the glass as she threw back her head and laughed, almost sliding off the edge of the desk she was perched on. The awkward positioning had pushed up her skirt a bit higher, and he couldn't help but stare at the creamy skin of her inner thighs, naughty scenarios running through his head.

She looked…

So. Damn. Fuckable.

His mind snapped back to what she was saying. "…and then, she spilled the whole mug of mocha on his pants!"

The dark-haired girl started laughing at her own story about god-knows-what, and then trailed off into hiccups.

"That's nice," he said absentmindedly, still fixated on her chest.

Hinata pouted at him.

"You aren't listening to anything I'm saying," she accused him. "You're too busy staring at my chest like the pervert you are."

A sexy grin graced his features.

"So what if I am?" he challenged.

She shrugged back at him in a playful manner. "Weeeeeell, if you like it so much…"

Sasuke almost spat out his champagne when she started unbuttoning her blouse. But he soon fell to disappointment when she only undid it low enough to reveal her bra. "…I can show you more."

He choked a little as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it over to side. "I don't mind."

All of a sudden, she seemed a bit more lucid than she was supposed to be, and he stared at her chest, perfection to its finest, and then back up to her eyes, which clearly held a challenge.

And suddenly, he couldn't resist.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back on top of the desk with his face hovering above her. Then his lips crashed into hers, and breathing became her biggest worry.

Sasuke ignored his instinct telling him to find a more private place. He wanted her now, and the desk seemed as good a place as any. At the back of his mind, he reminded himself to pick up the papers and pens that fell off his desk when he dumped Hinata on to the desk.

He ravenously descended upon her plump pink lips, forcing his tongue in without a second thought. His tongue completely dominated hers in a fiery passionate kiss that threatened to drive him over the edge. He heard and felt her moans vibrating into his own mouth as his left hand slipped inside her half-buttoned blouse to fondle her tits. His practiced hands groped her chest thoroughly, making sure to squeeze her ample chest roughly, forcing needy moans from her. At the same time, his right hand was already busy taking off his clothes as her nipples hardened under his deft movements. As though in a drunken stupor, he felt her thrust up her body beneath his, desperate for more, her nails digging into his upper arm. But still, he denied her the pleasure, pinning her legs down firmly with his lower body while he ravished her lips and played with her tits.

Gasping for air, he finally broke the kiss for an instant, giving her time to finally catch her breath.

He reached down and began pushing her skirt up to reveal her glistening opening. The Uchiha managed to slide the skirt all the way up past her waist, the material scrunched up tightly, allowing her movement of her legs.

"I want to fuck you with your clothes on," he explained in a husky voice.

Sasuke smirked when he saw her blush a deep red upon seeing his hardened member. "How did yo-"

"I've perfected the art of stripping in under thirty seconds," he said, giving her left mound a painful squeeze that made buck up and simultaneously gasp in pleasure and pain.

"Bastard." She cried out in surprise.

"I know you like it."

He leaned down and swiped his tongue over her perked-up nipple. "I know you,"

Right hand cupping left mound.

"Want it,"

Teeth roughly scraping over nipple, and appropriate sound of moaning.

"As much,"

Mouth enclose over mound, tongue flicking sensitive bud, and more moaning.

"As I do."

He heard her scream as he harshly bit down at his last words, his left hand coming up to grope her right mound brusquely at the same time. He slightly winced as her dug into his when she screamed, and he adjusted his position so that he was tightly straddling her waist. As he continued playing with her tits, her screams turned to moans of arousal, and he could feel the wetness between her legs as his right hand slipped down to her tight hole, stroking the outside. When he felt as if she was becoming too comfortable, he became even rougher with his nips and squeezes, making her echo off the office walls.

Her pleasurable pain aroused him, and he could feel his member harden painfully fast. He felt as if the blood was flowing straight to his dick, making him feel light-headed with the need to screw her. After a while, her screams once again died down to moans, and instantly, he thrust three fingers into her tight core, causing her to scream with pleasure again.

The dark-haired girl adjusted to the pace quickly, and she began gyrating her hips against his fingers to increase the friction. "Oh, oh, oh, OH!"

She threw back her head in full-blown ecstasy, and Sasuke found his feral side rising up to a dangerous level, his erection becoming painfully hard as he frantically plunged his fingers faster and faster into her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh GOD! Fuck me, Sasuke." She moaned with desire.

"Gladly." He smirked.

Suddenly, the contents on the desk began falling off as Sasuke powerfully slammed into the petite girl. He didn't give her time to adjust to his length, instead, choosing to feed his own desperate need, and she screamed as he tore into her, forcefully ripping her apart. Her legs reached up to wrap around his waist as he pounded into her, and her hands gripped the sides of the desk, in an effort to keep from slipping off.

Sasuke slammed into her over and over again, enjoying the tightness of her passage on his hard cock. She convulsed around him, driving him to deeper depths of arousal and causing him to go in harder, faster, and deeper. Within an instant, it was not enough, and he lifted her left leg higher, perching it on his shoulder, and pushed the right one over so that it slid halfway off his desk. The new position stretched her to a new level of vulnerability, and he was driven wild by her renewed screams.

His deskwork was scattered on the ground, and he ignored the mess they were making, concentrating of teaching the dark-haired girl new heights of euphoria. "S-s-sasuke! I'm go-"

With an earth-shattering yell, Hinata Hyuuga hit her orgasm, the best one she had ever had, and faded into a world where nothing else mattered except for the pleasure coursing through her body, pulsing in her blood.

Sasuke saw the delicious look of ecstasy on her face as she shrieked, and the simple instinctive rapture that gripped her body drove him over the edge. He thrust into her one final time, driving in hard, and came deep inside her.

"Mr. Uchiha, what the HELL are you DOING?!"

_R&R._


	3. just a Little Interruption

_Author's notes: Clearly, I've been absent for a looooong, looooong time. But I decided to actually post something up because I DO in fact have most of the plot set up on this story. It's just the act of typing it up that I've been lazy on. (Didn't write all summer x.x) So, sorry to all you smut fans out there ;D you kno who you are. :P We gotta get the plot up and running, now don't we?_

_R&R._

"What the HELL are you DOING?!" she repeated.

With the dark-haired girl still moaning beneath him, Sasuke Uchiha looked up in surprise at the voice. _What the hell? I wasn't expecting anyone this afternoon._

Sasuke slid off Hinata Hyuuga, letting her sit up by herself, and stood up to stare at the pink-haired woman in front of him. "I could ask you the same thing. No one is allowed in my office without an appointment, and I would have certainly remembered making one with someone…" His gaze lingered on her exposed cleavage. "…as endowed as you."

The pink-haired woman flushed a deep crimson.

He continued on amusedly. "And we have a dress code here whether you realize it or not." He eyed her short, tight black skirt that barely covered her butt and her bright pink lacy bra that was clearly visible below her halfway unbuttoned white blouse. "And I hardly think that is sensible footwear for an office," pointedly look at her four-inch black high heels. "More like for a whorehouse."

She smiled coyly at him. "So what if it is?"

The Uchiha smirked at the thoughts running through his mind. "Rules around here are enforced…by me."

The pink-haired woman slid her gaze over to the dark-haired girl, who desperately tried to tug her skirt back down over her legs and to button her blouse at the same time unsuccessfully, then she focused her gaze back on him. "Oh, _really_?"

"Yes. _Really_."

A sexy grin took over her features and she practically purred with seduction. "I don't think I'd mind having you enforce the rules." She swept her eyes over his naked body. "Not. At. All."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow teasingly. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Haruno, Sakura. Your new secretary."

A frown furrowed itself into his face. "Wait…what? You're my secretary? Since when?"

"This morning."

Sasuke growled, menacingly, suddenly realizing something. "So it was _you_ that let her," he pointed at the blushing dark-haired girl. "into the conference this morning when I _specifically_ left instructions that said no one was allowed inside."

Sakura shrugged. "Nope, I never saw her. Took a break from eight to ten."

He swore he heard the world ending. "You what?! We pay you to be a secretary, not to take breaks. One day and you've already broken more rules than most people have in a year?! What's happening to the competence of job interviewers?!"

She shrugged again, then smirked at him. "Itachi-san hired me. If you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with him."

Sasuke gaped at her, then growled for a second time. "Are you challenging my authority?"

He definitely needed to wipe that innocent look off her face. "If I'm not mistaken, Itachi-san has more authority than you do."

The Uchiha crossed the room in two long strides and pinned the pink-haired girl up against the wall with his boy none too gently. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like he's better than me." he growled through clenched teeth.

Sakura winced at his viselike grip on his wrist, annoyed at the uncomfortable position she was in being squished between her "boss" and the wall. Sasuke ground his teeth together as she gave him a flirty smile. "Touchy, touchy, aren't you?"

The pink-haired girl brought her lips closer to his, only centimeters apart. "You know, you're kinda hot when you're mad."

Sasuke felt a bit startled as she came too close, but quickly recovered. His lips curved into a smirk, and his eyes lost their dangerous edge, but stayed hard all the same. He leaned down to kiss her plush pink lips. "Hmmm…I think your punishment is in order."

"Not a chance." The Uchiha fell forward unexpectedly, completely missing her lips as she ducked out from under his arm when he had relaxed. "Not interested."

This time it was Sakura's turn to smirk, and Sasuke found his annoyance jump up a level again. "Anyway, I got stuff to do." She turned towards the dark-haired girl that had finished fixing herself up, but was still sitting on the desk. "Your name's Hinata, right? You need a ride home? No offense, but you look a bit tipsy to be driving."

And to be honest, Sakura was right. The dark-haired girl still had a glazed look in her eyes, but Sasuke objected to the idea. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna take her home."

He cringed as the pink-haired girl threw him a truly menacing glare. Hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "You're the one that _got_ her drunk. There's no way I'm letting her go home with you. Not on your life."

"Okay, okay. You can take her home." Sasuke conceded reluctantly putting his hands up in defeat. He wasn't exactly in any mood to put up with a vengeful woman at the moment. Doubtless, he could beat her, but right now the pink-haired girl looked as if she would scratch his eyes out. "You can take her home, but at least let me walk you guys to your car."

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the man to get dressed, and he finally snapped at her. "Will you stop that? It's annoying as fuck."

This only made the woman tap even louder. "I'm still your boss and can fire you." He snapped again. The tapping didn't stop, and Sasuke swore as he pulled on his trousers. "God, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"What makes you think I don't have a boyfriend?" she glared at him. Sasuke chose not to provoke the angry woman any further. If she wasn't going to let him fuck her, there was no point in making her madder. He smirked inwardly to himself. They were fun in bed when they were angry with him.

"I'm done. Let's go." For once, Sasuke was glad that everyone had gone out to grab something to eat before either returning or going home. He didn't need everyone in the office talking about what he was doing with the two women.

He followed the pink-haired woman down to the basement. Sasuke silently checked out both their butts while musing. _Hinata really is drunk._ He realize as he looked at them. The dark-haired girl was basically too drunk to walk straight and was instead leaning on the pink-haired girl. Sakura had one arm wrapped around Hinata's waist to keep her upright and was walking slower than normal to accommodate her.

"Nice car." he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks." The racy yellow sports car beeped and she pulled open the passenger door. "Where do you live, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked. "Huh?"

_Wow, she really is out of it._

Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her short pink hair. "Where do you live, honey?"

Hinata blinked again.

"Why do you have to take me home? I can drive perfectly fine." she slurred. But when she tried to walk away from the car, she stumbled in her high heels. Sasuke stepped forward quickly to catch her, but Sakura beat him to it. "You're in no condition to drive home, Hinata. I'll take you to my house and you can spend the night."

The dark-haired girl did nothing but slump against the other woman. "Okay Sasuke, I'm leaving now. See you on Monday."

Sasuke didn't say anything and stuck his hands in his pockets, choosing to be quiet while watching the two women get into the car. The last thing he saw was Sakura sticking her hand up in the air in a last farewell before the car peeled out of the parking lot.

Well, work was certainly more interesting today.

_R&R._


	4. a New Person to Drink with or a BFF

_Author's notes: Just posting up more plot before I completely forget to. :P. Story will keep on, and Sasuke is officially coming back in the next chapter, for all you people just waiting for the awkward face-to-face. muahaha. Anyway, enjoy and keep reading and reviewing :D Encouragement appreciated a ton. =)_

_R&R._

Hinata groaned, and tried to open her eyes. Her mind was clogged with sleep, and what should have been a simple movement seemed to take too much effort, making her head pound. It felt like someone was using the inside of her head as a place to practice hammering nails. _What happened?_

She tried again, and this time she managed to flutter her eyes just a little. A hazy picture made itself to her brain, and it took her a few moments to recognize that it wasn't her room…or at least, she didn't think it was. It was kind of hard to tell.

Hinata groaned again.

_Goddamnit._

The dark-haired girl clumsily propped up one arm beneath her, and sat up in the bed, the white sheets sliding off her body and on to the ground. Yup, this was definitely _not _her room. She winced again as the movement sent her head reeling again. _Where the hell am I?_

Abrupt knocking startled her out of her thoughts, and she quickly whipped her head around, grimacing at the stab of pain that shot through her head. Confusion clouded her mind as a pink-haired woman she had never met before walked into the room. "So…you're finally awake. Good morning!" she chirped.

The confusion was written all over her face apparently because the other woman started over with introductions. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I drove you home last night because…well, to be honest, you were drunk off your feet."

Blank stare. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha's secretary." she added.

At the mention of his name, Hinata went face-first into her pillow and screamed for about ten seconds.

Then she paused a bit.

And screamed some more.

Now, she remembered everything that happened yesterday…not like she wanted to.

Oh god.

Hinata felt light-headed all of a sudden. There was no way she…but all the evidence was staring her in the face. The drinks, the sex, and then Sakura walking in.

Oh god.

She suddenly felt the need to scream again.

Finally done, she looked up to see Sakura giving her the strangest look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this, but…" she trailed off miserably. "Thanks for driving me home, though. I'm a terrible drunk. Two glasses is already too much, and yesterday I had considerably more than that…"

Hinata could feel her face burning.

The pink-haired girl chuckled amusedly and shot her a sardonic expression. "I kinda figured that could when I found you on his desk upon walking in."

The heat in her cheeks grew.

"I'm really not usually like this, you know." she replied hastily.

"I believe you." Sakura paused. "I somehow don't find it hard to believe that Uchiha is that one that seduced you."

Hinata had to laugh at the half disgusted, half sarcastic look on Sakura's face.

"Well, thanks once again." she glanced around. "You have a nice place here."

The dark-haired girl paused and looked at her surroundings for the first time. She was plopped down in a queen-sized bed that was about the only thing that didn't look cluttered. A desk was squeezed in the corner in front of the window that where the first morning rays were soaking through. A quick glance showed a jumble of books and what looked like art supplies all over the desk. Three of the walls were painted a light blue, but the fourth had what seemed to be a half-finished mural on it.

"I like your mural," she added. "the turtles look pretty good."

Sakura looked at the underwater scene fondly. "Thanks, I've been working on it for some time now. Now if only I could find the time to finish it."

Hinata was about to reply when an audible grumble came from her stomach. "Well, it looks like skipping dinner yesterday had some consequences." she said ruefully.

"Let's get you some breakfast then."

The dark-haired girl got up to follow her new friend. "So, what exactly happened yesterday? I don't really remember anything after you walking in."

Sakura's voice bounced off the walls of the narrow hall as she rushed to catch up. "Not much. Just took you back her because you absolutely refused to tell me where you lived. Oh, and you're gonna have to pick your car up from work on Monday. It's still in the garage somewhere I assume."

Hinata mentally slapped herself. "Yah, I really should do that."

"…In the meantime, I can drive you around." Sakura added.

She brightened instantly. "Thanks."

Four hours later and it was like she had known Sakura for her whole life. They both loved sea animals—her favorite were sea turtles and Sakura's were seals. Both of them could put cheese on practically anything. And both of them had the same interest in clothes _and _guys.

"Oh my gawd, did you see his butt?!" Sakura grinned. "Gorgeous, darlin'."

Hinata laughed at her vivid interest in checking out all the guys at the mall. Though, she had to admit some of them _were_ pretty cute. She shook her head in exasperation. Seems like Sakura was already rubbing off on her. Her friend elbowed her in the side lightly. "Come on, Hinata, live a little. We need to get some guys soon or suffer for the rest of eternity. I mean, we're not getting any younger here."

Sakura threw up her hands theatrically. "I can feel myself getting older, just as we stand here. Alone. Destitute. Deprived of sex."

She laughed again. "Very funny." Hinata widened her eyes. "Oh my god Sakura, are those wrinkles?"

The pink-haired girl shrieked. "Where?!"

Tears of mirth made themselves seen, and she clutched her stomach because it hurt as she laughed too hard. Her newest friend glared at her. "Oh, _very funny_." she mocked back. "You're not going to be this happy when you're a bridesmaid at my wedding, and I make you wear the most hideous dress you have ever seen in your entire life."

Sakura's upturned mock snooty nose made Hinata laugh even harder. "I'm invited to your wedding?"

Peace sign from Sakura. "Of course, babe, of course."

_R&R._


	5. cheers to Getting Drunk

_Author's notes: Wow, ummmm. I've been gone for a hella long time, now haven't I? Been completely busy for too long. And realized that I have chapters on my computer that haven't been posted. Sorry that I haven't been updating ANY of my stories. And I'm terrible with long stories anyway. Lack of writing stamina. But I really want to finish this anyway since I already had the whole plotline laid out in my head. It's just going to take longer than I thought. Really sorry to keep everyone waiting. Hopefully more updates soon. ;D_

_R&R._

Hinata glared moodily at the martini in front of her. Fruity drinks really weren't her thing, but Sakura had insisted on buying her a drink. Not to mention the other matter that was bothering her, taking over her mind. "I don't know what I was doing."

Her pink-haired friend waved her hands in front of her in mock surrender in response to the dark-haired girl's dark scowl. "Jesus, you don't have to be that defensive." she teased. "Besides, objecting is only making you seem like you want him." she commented offhandedly.

Hinata glared at Sakura again.

"I don't."

Sakura twirled the cherry stem from her martini around her finger. "Mmhmm…that's not what it looked like when you were rolling around on his desk like a slut."

"I am _not_," she growled.

"Meant it as a compliment, hun. I mean, who can blame you?" she whistled. "That was one nice piece of ass."

She didn't know if it was possible for her to hate Sakura any more than she did at that moment. Sakura saw her look of absolute hate and she leaned over to give her a hug. "Cheer up, Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha is a complete whore, and you shouldn't be ashamed at all. He's done it to a bunch of other girls. Just let it go."

Hinata sighed miserably. "Didn't know that I was such easy prey."

"Damn, girl. Loosen up. You look hawt. Uchiha can eat his heart out."

Hinata looked down at what she was wearing. At least that was one thing Sakura was right about. She looked damn hot, best she'd looked all year. Sakura had helped her pick out a tight black minidress that hugged her hips and butt. The top pushed her breast up and clung to her chest. Her back was left bare, as the dress crisscrossed her back down to just above her waistline. Sakura had convinced her to let loose, and she had to admit the "no underwear" policy felt kind of comfortable.

"You look hot." Sakura repeated seriously.

Somehow Hinata still couldn't find the strength to smile.

The last couple of days could have been characterized as the worst of her life.

"Bu-but what if he fires me on Monday?" she asked, upset.

Sakura sighed. "You really need to relax, and I know just the thing to help you."

She motioned the bartender over. "Can you give my friend her two shots of vodka in her martini? Heavy."

"Sure thing."

"Here's to our health. And may god grace us with great sex tonight." Sakura laughed at her own toast and clinked glasses with Hinata. "Right?"

Hinata didn't say anything and downed her glass in one gulp.

Five drinks later and Hinata was feeling a hell of a lot better. She laughed when she saw Sakura coming back from the bathroom and walked over to her friend. Hinata giggled. "Sakura you look funny. You're all tilted and stuff."

Sakura laughed. "No Hinata, I just think you're drunk. Drunk out of your mind. How many drinks have you had?"

"Only five." she pouted childishly.

"My gawd. You're a lightweight." The pink-haired girl looked at her skeptically as she tried to keep from falling over. "Alcohol doesn't agree with you, does it?"

Hinata hiccupped. "This is only the third time I've had alcohol." she counted on her fingers. "Once, I got completely smashed at my best friend's birthday party and she hated me after that because I threw up on her boyfriend. And after that, I swore off alcohol."

The dark-haired girl wondered why Sakura's face was spinning. "You've got to be kidding me. So the second time was with Sasuke…damn girl, we got to find you a place to sit down."

Hinata let herself be led over to a barstool. The room felt extremely hot, and she looked around at the crowded bar. It was packed full of so many people, she didn't know how people were getting out or in. They'd been here for at least two hours just talking. So far she learned that Sakura had moved to the city two years ago after leaving the country for a while. She knew Itachi, and he had gladly given her a job with Uchiha Corporations.

She laughed as she gulped down more of her martini. Was this the sixth? Or maybe the seventh drink she had? Hinata didn't care. For the first time in the last couple of days, she felt nice and _bubbly_.

Sakura looked at her in surprise as she climbed up on to the bar, but her friend didn't say anything. "This is my favorite song," she explained.

Then, Hinata began to dance. She vaguely heard the hoots and hollers coming from all the guys in the bar, but she tuned them out and let the bubbly feeling overtake her. The dark-haired girl closed her eyes and swayed her hips in time to the beat. The music spun faster and her movements became faster along with it.

A guy in the crowd whistled and Hinata laughed, still drunk, and bent over and flashed the crowd. The dark-haired girl giggled when a man slapped her ass and another groped her thoroughly for a bit.

"You're right Sakura! This bar was such a good idea." she yelled over the roar of the crowd.

Sakura was standing up now. "Hinata, get off! You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!" she screamed back.

"Yes, you are! Now get down!"

Hinata laughed. "Who wants to see me strip?"

Catcalls came from the crowd and she started to untie the knot at her back at the same time Sakura tugged at her ankle to get her to come down. Hinata felt herself falling forward as she lost her balance. Maybe she _was_ drunk. The dark-haired girl flailed her arms helplessly and closed her eyes tightly.

A thump and she felt warm arms instead of the ground that she was expecting to come meet her body. Damn. _This is kind of nice actually. _Hinata opened her eyes with a flutter, a grateful thank you on the tip of her tongue.

"Hello, Hinata. I didn't know you liked to stand on top of bars and strip." Sasuke Uchiha said sarcastically down to the woman in his arms.

_R&R._


End file.
